User blog:AceTheMystery/Breaking Point (Collaboration Story)
Breaking Point ''is a collaboration story planned by Acethemaster135 . It is planned to begin being written this year (2014) however it depends on the amount of support (In MOC-making, promotional material and other authors) that is allocated. A summary is included (It is WIP) as well as requirements for different aspects of the project. 'SUMMARY!' ''Shortly after the defeat of Teridax, Spherus Magna was prospering with the Matoran and Agori working together. Mata Nui vanished into a slumber due to the apparent peace, and all seemed great. Hundreds of years later, not much wrongdoing occured, with the remainder being handled by the Toa, as the Glatorian went back to their arena combat. However, this was all about to change. Soon, a strange darkness fell over the land. Matoran and Agori alike vanished from their villages without rhyme or reason, only to reappear later on in other places, several times on the other side of the world. Others never reappeared at all, and some appeared wearing Krana. This prompted action from the Toa, who screened any and all Matoran or Agori for Krana on a weekly basis. This was to stop the spread of these horrible Masks. The Toa were sent into a state of confusion by the return of the Krana, which reappeared without so much as a reason. The Toa couldn't figure out where these new Krana came from, nor could they discern who was controlling those under the influence of the Krana. The Matoran and Agori began blaming each other, and the apparent peace destablilized at a rate faster than the Toa and Glatorian combined could prevent. Soon, battles ensued between the Agori and Matoran, forcing the Toa and Glatorian to take sides. However, the warfare soon took it's toll on Spherus Magna. The planet split apart into hundreds of smaller ones, some large, some small. Three main large ones were present, in Bota Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bara Magna, as well as many more planets ranging from large to medium. Some of these planets included locations such as Metru Nui, Voya Nui, Mahri Nui, etc. were reformed after the event known as the Second Great Cataclysm. Many years have passed since then, and many new factions formed, each containing Matoran, Toa, Glatorian and Agori, all fighting to regain control of this small area of Planets, still known collectively as Spherus Magna. However, there were many different reasons for fighting; Some wished to restore balance, such as the reformed Order of Mata Nui, and others fought to control through anarchy. END SUMMARY So, I need people to help with this project! Helping with MoC-making, writing and/ or creating promotional material is all needed, so please apply below if you'd like to help. MOC Requirements *I would like for the MOCs to be relatively complex, so keep that in mind. *MOCs can be anything from Matoran to Agori to Toa to Glatorian, however the story will primarily focus on Toa and Matoran in Shadowfall Alliance (One group fighting for control). *Make sure to submit the MOCs to me through the comments on this page. It will allow me to include the MOCs in the story. Please try to fit their backstory into this Alternate UNiverse as much as possible. *More to come. For help with the storyline, just volunteer in the comments. People who are working on this project! *Acethemaster135, Head of Project *Chalk33, MOC creator for the project. Category:Blog posts